Young children, elderly individuals, or individuals with physical disabilities may have difficulty holding a hand of playing cards. The present invention features a holding system for playing cards. The card holding system of the present invention is a handheld device designed to assist a user when holding playing cards. The system allows the user to see all of his/her cards with one hand.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.